User blog:Mystical Trixter/PM.ERB: A Wiki Parody
This is a parody of the popular MLP video known as SHED.MOV, if you have interest, watch it here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH-yA8U2XgI) No harm is intended towards anybody involved within this parody, this is mainly for comedy. Also this has gore and porn in it, but that's normal for ERB Wiki related content. So ye, let's get down to business. The story {Our story begins during the Meat attacks of 11/5. As he rampages, we come upon CaveJohnson333, who has just recieved a wiki badge, unaware of Meat coming closer to him, which his companions, Kungfuguy and Metal are, panicking quite clearly) Jack: Look guys! I finally got a Lucky Badge! I got a Lucky Badge guys! {The other two flee seeing Meatholl rush straight at them.} Jack: Guys, where are you all going- {Jack is cut off by Meatholl blocking him.} PM.ERB {We switch to another chat, with Killerface45 rambling to himself.} Orion:Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora {His companion, Brandon Service DF, says his own piece in unison.} Brandon:Echechechechechechechechech {Finally, the last of the three there, Gravityman, joins in.} Gravis: Laolaolaolaolaolaolaolaolaolao {The trio continue doing this until they come across a link to Drawer Chat, which they all almost click, before} Brandon: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up, you faggots, what are we doing here? Orion: Loygan said we have to look for... "Wookee Stag". We have to use Drawer Wiki. Gravis: Hey, didn't Gir say something about people going into this chat? Orion: (hmmm) *FLASHBACK* {The three, and Loygansono55, are seen playing a game, GIR 5 Life doing his own thing in the background.} Brandon: Eh, Gir, you wanna play TOS with us? Gir: Oh you guys, don't do that, I can't! Hehehe! Come to Drawer Wiki! *ANOTHER FLASHBACK* {Brandon and Gravis are just screwing around.} Brandon: Yo, dude, you wanna hang out with Gir? Gravis: Okay! {The two are seen beating at something.} Brandon: Lol, take that you dumb ass! {The two walk away from a beaten up Gir.} Brandon: Yeah, welcome to ERB Wiki, shithead, Branafu! Gir: Nice job guys, I think you guys won! Come to Drawer Wiki, okay? *ONE LAST FLASHBACK* {Scrawland Scribblescratch is shown reading from a cue card} Scraw: And this wiki award goes to... GIR 5 Life! Gir: OMG! Now that I won this, I'm not gonna hurt myself! {Brandon and Gravis are seen in a PM.} Brandon: Yo, this is gonna be so totally fuckin' rad! {Gravis pulls a rope and a large bucket of urine spills out on Gir, in front of the whole wiki.} Orion: Hey guys, look, Gir is really pissed off. Lmao. {As the whole wiki starts laughing, Gir looks around panicking.} Brandon: Yo, that's my fish piss, you faggot! THAT'S MY FISH PISS! LOLOLOLOLOL! Gir: NO! DON'T LAUGH AT ME! STOP LAUGHING! COME TO DRAWER WIKI! COME TO DRAWER WIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! {Orion sits there with a blank expression as the flashback ends.} Orion:...I think he said we're allowed to visit Drawer Wiki! {The three enter the chat and find things such as various suggestions, PM requests, and badly made drawings of users like NightFalcon9004 and Drakan95.} Orion: Holy hell! Look at all this porn! {As Orion points out a link to Gir's DeviantArt page, Brandon gets... interested. VERY interested.} Brandon:...Strategy... {Gravis is seen looking at some of the badly drawn user pics.} Gravis: Man, Gir sure has a lot of weird art. Brandon: Yeah, but what do you expect from some underaged kid who spends all his time in the chat RP PMing other users. Gravis: Yeah, what a freak! LOLOLOLOLOL! Orion: Oh, god, look at what he did to Metal! {The three see a rather... strange drawing on a table} Orion: He made him into an MS Paint... Fart fetish pic... ;( ???: Oh hai guiz... {The three shocked users turn around to see Gir enter the chat.} Gir: Nice to see you guys COME INTO DRAWER WIKI! {Gir brandishes a chainsaw.} Orion: Welp, we're fucked. {Gir snaps.} Gir: Take it away, bbys... {Somehow the drawings and art start making a haunting xylophone melody, as Gir begins to... sing.} Gir: I'm gonna message a song to you~ ~ ~ {Gravis and Orion jump out nearby windows, leaving Brandon by himself.} Gir: '''And I'm gonna suggest a thing or two~ ~ ~)! {Gir opens up a PM to a clearly worried Brandon} Gir: So open PM bby, and if you are ready~ ~ ~)... {Gir bends Brandon over, tying the chainsaw to himself.} Gir: Just bend down, spread your legs, WHILE WE CHAT SEX RP!!!! Drawings: La la la, gonna chat sex RP~ ~ ~)! Gir: SEX SEX SEX! {As the Drawings continue singing their lines, Gir thrusts the chainsaw into a screaming Brandon.} {As the Drawings sing their line a final time, NightFalcon9004 and Epicnail arrive at Drawer Wiki.} Nail: Okay, okay! What is happening here!? {Gir looks at the two awkwardly, his chainsaw still inserted into Brandon.} Gir: Ummm.... this isn't what it looks like? Teehee. {Brandon's body splits in two as some comedic failure music plays. We see Nail and Night drag a restrained Gir out of chat and ban him from it, forcing him to be in solitude now, as Orion and Gravis spectate.} Orion:...Why have things been so awkward on these wikis lately? Gravis: Thy once made me put glass up my urethra... Orion:...Yeah, okay, you have fun with that... {Meanwhile, Meatholl is still at ERB, raping the pages now.} The end. Category:Blog posts